Fairy Tale
by H.M.N.A
Summary: 7-year-old princess Sakura visited the country of prince Gaara. Things really got complicated when she and her maids became 'friends' with the prince's servants, Sasuke and Shikamaru...
1. Princess and Prince

_**Hmna: **__I've started my third fan-fiction yet. I'm uploading this chapter to see if you all are interested in the plot. Sadly, there's no point continuing if you are not… Hope you enjoy it and let me know it if you do…_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

"So sweetheart, what do you think? Would you like to go?" asked the king to his seven-year-old daughter.

Princess Sakura didn't respond. She kept twiddling with her pure white teddy bear, playing for time.

She knew that if she didn't want to, her father would never make her. But yet, it sure was interesting to meet a prince of her age.

Her father told her that there was a prince in a country they had allies with and the king there would be more than happy to host her during the summer holidays.

Her father's even hinting that the prince might be the one she marries when she got older.

"Who knows? The prince might be a handsome one just like in your fairy tales, dear. Princesses often have to find their princes, you know," the queen told her with a gentle smile.

"Okay darling, will you go? Shall I contact the king?" the king asked her again.

Princess Sakura didn't know what to say. She couldn't find a reason why she should not go. She looked at her maids, Ten Ten and Ino, who were just about the same age as her and also her closest friends. They were both looking at her with sparkled eyes, which plainly said that they really wanted to go.

"Can I take all my maids? Also the trainees?" Sakura asked her parents.

If she could go with all of them, it would just be the same as her palace only without her parents. Even then, she wouldn't miss them much since they don't exactly spend time with her much.

"Of course dear. All of them would have to go with you as you would be spending a long time there," the queen told her reassuringly.

"Shall I take this as a yes?" the king asked his daughter fondly who nodded happily.

"Well then, I'll arrange the trip to begin tomorrow."

----------------------------------------------------------

"You two seemed really sad. I guess you don't really want to go?" princess Sakura said teasingly to Ten Ten and Ino, who were excitedly throwing about her clothes and stuff.

Ten Ten laughed and said, " Yeah, we don't really want to meet the prince, unlike someone."

Princess Sakura blushed at this and threw a pillow at Ten Ten, who easily dodged it.

"So do you like this gown? Shall I pack it?" asked Ino who was confused what to pack among the hundreds of dresses that princess Sakura owned.

"And stop fooling around, Ten Ten. We are supposed to be packing," Ino scolded Ten Ten.

Ten Ten threw the clothes she was holding to Ino, and started pulling dresses at random into the suitcases.

"Stop this. We don't even know if she likes these. Do you want to pack these, princess?" Ino asked princess Sakura.

"Oh, don't mind. I like all of these. Just hurry up. Then we can play."

"No, we can't. Shizune had called us a meeting," Ten Ten told the princess, making a face.

"Oh, I hope that Shizune wouldn't be coming with us! She's always calling meetings and bossing you around," princess Sakura replied.

"That can't be. You know that Shizune is our leader and there's no way she's going to let us go loose to a far-off country," Ten Ten told the princess, giggling at the very idea.

"I think the other maids don't know that we are going on a trip yet. Shizune's probably going to tell that at the meeting. Wait till Hinata finds out. She would probably faint at the announcement," Ino told the two.

"Why would Hinata faint?" asked princess Sakura.

"Because that's her way of showing excitement," Ten Ten told the princess fondly.

"Well, I'm quite excited too," the princess told her two beaming maids.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Princess, princess, we've arrived. Wake up!" Ten Ten gently shook the princess as they approached the entrance of the palace.

Princess Sakura woke up and looked around from her carriage window. There seemed to be a group of people waiting for them.

Apparently, she was supposed to get down and greet them.

The leader of the group greeted the princess and asked her to get onto the carriage again as the place where the royals were waiting was quite far.

When they arrived at the main hall, the king and the queen welcomed the princess. She thought that they were a bit too formal. But that's how royals act all the time. Even her parents were formal when they meet guests.

Behind the king and the queen was their son, the prince. He was somewhat expressionless at the princess's arrival.

But he kissed her hand and stated his name all the same. "Sabaku no Gaara" as he stated.

He's not too bad, princess Sakura thought. Not exactly as handsome as the princes in the fairy tales but she couldn't deny that there was something about his a-bit-messy-but-cool reddish hair and emerald green eyes. She very hoped they became good friends.

Then she realized the servants kneeling around the prince. They were all boys and round about their age. They all wear the same navy blue robes. There must be about fifty of them. So, just like her, the prince had his own maids too.

But she had to admit that this palace was a tight too formal. In her palace, the servants never kneel. Her maids are just like her playmates and they teased her and played with her. She tried to imagine Ten Ten and Ino kneeling at her side. It was too strange. Too abnormal. But yet, they were there, the boys were kneeling and their heads were bent down. Not one looked up.

"Well, they are Gaara's personal servants," the queen told her seeing that she was staring at the group. "I see you have loads too," she said indicating the line of maids behind her who also seemed stunned by the way the servants were serving. Even the excited chatter among them had gone.

"Gaara, I'm sure you will arrange things for the princess. Make sure she finds her trip pleasant," the king told his son and he left the hall with the queen.

Gaara seemed very powerful among his servants by the way he was ordering them. Princess Sakura looked at him, thinking that she never _give orders _to her maids. Well, not the way he did. Even Shizune didn't treat the maids the way Gaara did to his servants.

A group of Gaara's servants were ordered to show the maids where they were staying so all the maids followed them except Ten Ten and Ino.

"And princess, while at our palace, I would suggest that two of my servants guard you all the time." With that, Gaara called from his remaining servants, "Sasuke, Shikamaru, you two are to guard the princess and if there was something wrong, you know whom you will have to see."

The said boys stood up from their place and bowed to their master. Then indicating the door, one said to the princess Sakura without looking up, "Your highness, if you please."

------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hmna: **__Reviews would be well loved and appreciated. Especially since this the first chapter, they are greatly required to drive me on!_


	2. Memories of a soul

_**Hmna: **__Here comes the second chapter of my latest fan-fiction. It is a long chapter, by my standards. I do hope you enjoy it as much as I do!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

Princess Sakura, Ten Ten and Ino followed the two servants who were leading the way.

It was one of those rare times when Ten Ten and Ino were not bickering, giggling or teasing the princess. The three visitors remained quiet as they founded the presence of boys their age somewhat unusual.

"This will be your suite, your highness," one of the boys said indicating the building in front of them.

"If you find that you need anything, we'll be right at the door," the other one said.

"Oh right." Princess Sakura didn't quite know what to say. To be honest, she wasn't used to that kind of respect from people her age. Of course, that didn't mean that her maids were not respectful, but the way the boys were talking to her was …

She smiled at them. "Nice to meet you. I am Sakura. This is Ten Ten and Ino."

The two boys looked at her with wide eyes. They seemed quite shocked to be introduced. Nevertheless, they stated their names.

"I-I am Shikamaru, your highness."

"I am Sasuke."

Now that she registered their appearances, they both had black hair and black eyes. Shikamaru's hair was tied in a way which sort of resembled a pineapple and Sasuke's hair was spiked up at the back and some hair were falling at the side of his face.

They both looked quite cute. Their fair skin suited with their dark blue robes.

"Nice to meet you, Shikamaru-kun, Sasuke-kun," princess Sakura said with a sweet smile.

Again, they were shocked to be addressed like that, but both sort of expressed almost a half smile.

Ino and Ten Ten were also smiling at them to show their pleasure. Then the three of them went into the suite.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Once in the suite, the old Ten Ten and Ino appeared again.

"Princess, what do you think of the prince?" Ten Ten asked excitedly.

"Strange, isn't he?" princess Sakura replied with a thoughtful look on her face.

"More like frightening," Ino said to them.

"I think Shikamaru-kun and Sasuke-kun are more likeable," Ten Ten said with a smile.

"Yeah, but don't say it in front of the prince. He would probably kill them. The way he was speaking to them…"

"Speaking of them, are they outside?" princess Sakura asked.

"I'll go check!" Ten Ten dashed to the door and swung it open.

"Ouch!"

It seemed the doors hit the boys on their heads.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered holding the back of his head.

Ten Ten looked alarm and started apologizing, "Sorry! I'm so sorry! Really, I am. I sure am. If you don't believe…"

"Lady, we do believe that you are sorry," Shikamaru cut in. God, wasn't she a bit clumsy to be the princess's best maid?

"Oh!" Ten Ten gave a shy smile, "okay then."

"Are you going to stay here all day all night?" she asked the two.

"Yes, we are. It's our duty to guard the princess," Shikamaru replied.

"So you are going to sleep here? Right at the door?"

"No, lady. There's a servant quar…" Shikamaru began to reply but Ten Ten's voice cut in.

"Servant quarter! That reminds me! Ino! We are supposed to be at Shizune's meeting!!" she shouted back into the room.

Shikamaru looked at her, his expression bewildered. Seeing his face, Sasuke chuckled.

Ino and princess Sakura came out of the room. The two boys bowed as they saw the princess.

"Please, be quick. I don't want to stay here all alone," the princess told her maids, almost child-like.

"We will be. I bet the old lady doesn't have much to say," Ino told the princess with a reassuring smile.

Ten Ten grinned at Shikamaru. "Lead the way please," she said happily.

"What!? I'm supposed to be guarding the princess," he replied quickly.

"So you mean the princess's two best maids should wander off in your palace and get lost?"

Shikamaru sighed. There's no way arguing with this lady.

"Well, Sasuke, remember if something happens, Ibiki will chop both of us alive," he told Sasuke.

"I know," Sasuke muttered.

Then Shikamaru ran after the two maids who were running in the wrong direction.

"Hey! Not that way…"

---------------------------------------------------------

"Your highness, if you need…" Sasuke began.

"I'm not going in. Is it okay if I stay here with you?" princess Sakura asked Sasuke.

He was quite surprised. "Yes, sure, your highness. I'll bring a chair…"

But princess Sakura had already sat down at the steps.

"It's okay. I'll sit here. And please don't call me 'your highness'. Princess or Sakura is okay."

He didn't say anything. He was just looking at her, wide-eyed.

Princess Sakura smiled at him. "Why don't you sit too?"

Sasuke sat down at the step lower than the princess.

They had a full view of the garden and some other buildings.

"Your palace's quite big, you know, and the building designs are quite different from ours too," Sakura began.

Sasuke looked at her and nodded politely.

"I really would like to see the country too," she continued.

"Outside the palace? Your high… sorry, princess?" For once, Sasuke's eyes seemed brightened with a light which the princess had never seen in his eyes before.

"Ah… yes I guess. If they allow me to, of course. Arr… why are you … ?

"It's been a long time since I last see my family…" Sasuke said quietly, his eyes fixed on the ground.

"You mean you don't return home?"

"We never get a chance." He was still gazing at the ground.

"When did you last see them?" princess Sakura asked sympathetically.

"Since I was brought into the palace," he told her quietly.

"How old …"

"Three."

"Okaa-san cried for days before I was sent here. Nii-san also said that it wasn't fair for me at all. Even otou-san seemed depressed. But the other clan members wouldn't hear it. They said it was disloyalty and betrayal if the uchiha clan had a son qualified for prince's service and he did not serve. So, at last, the clan elders decided that I was to be sent to the palace."

For the moment, Sasuke seemed to have forgotten whom he was talking to. He was absorbed in his own memories.

"I wouldn't have known how to carry on if Sai wasn't there for me at that time…"

"Sai?"

--------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flashback:**_

"This is your room. The training starts next week so meanwhile, you have to help with the elders' chores. If you do something troubling like running away, you will be punished badly. So behave. Do you understand?" master Ibiki told the little boy.

There wasn't a trace of kindness in his voice as he spoke to the three-year-old who was forced to leave his family.

"Yes, master," Sasuke replied quietly.

As Ibiki left, Sasuke entered the room. There was already a boy his age but a bit taller. He had black spiky hair and pale complexion.

He gave a smile which made his eyes close. "Hi, I'm Sai. I will be your roommate. What's your name?" he asked the newcomer kindly.

"Sasuke." He looked at the pale boy in front of him. May be it was his black hair, black eyes or his kind voice, but Sai reminded him strongly of his beloved brother.

Suddenly, without warning, thick hot tears began to make way down Sasuke's cheeks.

For a moment, Sai seemed unsure of what to do but seconds later, he was already in front of the boy, giving support to the seemingly weak body and soul.

Sai let the young boy cry on his chest, stroking the boy's soft hair. Although there was hardly any difference in their ages, something about the boy made Sai want to protect him, care for him in a big brotherly way.

"It's okay…it's going to be okay…" he tried to soothe the boy who was sobbing uncontrollably on his chest.

"I…miss…_*hiccough*… _nii-san…" Sasuke said in between his sobs.

"Then, I'll be your brother, Sasuke…" he said soothingly to the boy who looked up with tearful eyes.

Sasuke cried for a good an hour and a half and all the time, Sai stroked his head, trying to calm him.

By the time he finally stopped sobbing and let go of Sai, Sai's shirt was drenched with Sasuke's tears and nose boogies.

Sasuke registered the mess he created and stuttered, "I'm sorry."

"Do you feel better now?" Sai asked kindly.

Sasuke didn't respond. But as he looked at the pale boy, he thought he had found another brother. It was like a ray of light shown through his dark, dark life he had to lead from now on…

----------------------------------------------------------

_**Hmna: **__I do admit that Sai is totally out of character. But I just can't help thinking that he and Sasuke look pretty cute together. _

_I love reviews, just like you! And I am quite positive you are, too, familiar with that floating feeling when you receive a review… _:)


	3. Growing Friendship

_**Hmna: **__I know this is a late update but I am now back in my hometown, Yangon, where internet connections aren't that superb. Also, I've started to study for some exams. But what I want to say is I'm still continuing ALL of my fan fictions so I do hope that your supporting continues too!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Still Flashback_:

It was almost midnight but Sai hadn't slept a wink. He was walking around the room restlessly and occasionally checking the sound of approaching footsteps that didn't come yet. He knew that any moment, Sasuke would come back, probably crying.

He didn't get it but Sasuke always seemed to get into trouble. And master Ibiki never overlook even the tiniest mistakes and made sure that Sasuke received a punishment every time he did something wrong.

Several times, Sasuke had fallen ill as a result of fear and pain from his punishments. Sai felt really sorry for him whenever he sees markings from the beatings Sasuke received often. Unfortunately, as they were fellow servants, he couldn't provide Sasuke with more than a supporting shoulder and soothing words which Sasuke found very helpful.

He could hear the soft footsteps now. He opened the door to see the poor boy looking very down. As usual, Sasuke saved the tears until he reached the room. They were strictly forbidden to show any kinds of emotions.

Once in the room, Sasuke collapsed onto the floor, tears spilling out of his eyes. He was whipped mercilessly and all the time, he was forced to fight back his own tears and say over and over that he was sorry and how careless and irresponsible he had been.

Sai bent down next to him and patted him gently. It had been two years since the boy first came into their room and cried all over him but the brotherly caring feeling of Sai for Sasuke hadn't changed one bit.

_End of flashback:_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He sounds like a really nice person, I look forward to meet him soon," princess Sakura told Sasuke who seemed momentarily out of control, babbling away his random memories.

Princess Sakura could almost trace a small smile on Sasuke's face. She noticed that he seemed warm and a bit child-like when he talked about Sai. She wondered if he forgot about his 'nii-san' already.

"Is your brother like him too?" princess Sakura asked out of interest but the moment she said it, she wished she hadn't as Sasuke suddenly seemed sad and hopeless again.

"Look, I'm sorry if I..."

"Do you know that you are quite different from all the royals?"

"Wha... I'm sorry if ..." Oh god! Was he mad at me for asking questions I shouldn't? Sakura thought.

"None of the royals here ever ask us about our families or our lives..." Sasuke said thoughtfully. "Nor they apologize..." he added with a chuckle.

"Princess Sakura," Sasuke said with a grin, "It's nice to meet you too."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next days, as princess Sakura noticed happily, Sasuke seemed a lot more open with her. What's more, they were now some kind of 'friends'. The problem was, it seemed to princess Sakura that her maid, Ino had also taken a liking to Sasuke. But to the princess's glee, Shizune called meetings much more than she did at their own palace.

Sasuke and Shikamaru would arrive at their suite every morning, Sasuke carrying breakfast for the princess. It became like a routine that as Ino and TenTen departed for breakfast, accompanied by Shikamaru, Sasuke would accompany Sakura. The princess could tell that Sasuke did enjoy her company although he rarely laugh or even smile. But that was probably because of the results of his trainings in his early years.

As princess Sakura became more and more fond of the servant who was assigned to be her guard, she also became aware that the prince himself was as distant to her as ever, which wasn't good because that was the whole point of this visit. Sure, they did spend time together, always accompanied by their respective servants and maids. And their meetings were always too formal, at least that was how the princess felt. Often, she wondered whether the prince had lost his childhood. Despite being a seven-year-old, prince Gaara was never spotted showing signs of being one. And Sasuke and Shikamaru returned to their servant manners whenever their prince was around. Because of that, TenTen and Ino also were reluctant to join the conversation. So despite the fact that they were a group of seven-year-olds, the conversation often came out like this:

Gaara: How are you doing princess?

Sakura: Oh, wha.. fine!

Gaara: Do you find the service okay? Is there anything you would like?

Sakura: No, no, it's absolutely good!

Gaara: Good. I'm glad you find things here okay.

....._Silence_....

Sakura: Ummm... What games do you like to play?

Gaara: Games? I don't play.

Sakura: Oh! Sorry...

....._Silence_.....

Gaara: What subjects do you like to study?

Sakura: Subjects? Oh, arts and maths. I guess...

Gaara: Don't you like Politics?

Sakura: Actually, I don't learn them...

Gaara:...

Their conversation always went like that. They didn't have a thing in common except that they were both royals and the same age.

When Gaara was not there, things would get back to normal, when Ino would explode and TenTen would do things clumsily, which Shikamaru would make annoyed yet amused comments, at which Sasuke would chuckle. Sakura liked that atmosphere so much that she often wished that Gaara would stop visiting. But then, it seemed a bit unfair for him. At some tiniest moments, Sakura wondered if all Gaara doing was trying to fit in and make her at ease. But that was only tiniest of teeniest moments and she did wish that he would leave her alone instead of visiting her every day, trying to make conversations that didn't go anywhere. But then, she strongly suspected that Gaara was only coming to her because his parents ordered him to. Besides, it would be rude not to visit the princess who was staying at his palace. Whatsoever, it was quite clear that they did not crave for each other's company. At least, the princess didn't.

And to make things worse, that incident happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening, Ino and TenTen went to an extra long meeting that Shizune called and Shikamaru, as usual, was dragged along by TenTen with an excuse that they didn't want to get lost.

"Where are we going today?" princess Sakura asked happily.

It had become their habit to sneak out somewhere whenever the meeting was warned to be extra long.

"The lake," Sasuke replied.

"What? Is there a lake in this palace?" She had to admit that this palace held some surprises.

--------------------------------------------

The lake was huge. The cool breeze was blowing in their direction which made Sakura's pink hair and pure white cotton dress dance happily in the wind. There were rocks bordering the lake. Both of them had taken off their shoes. Sakura stood in the water, which was only ankle-deep. Sasuke looked at her playing happily. He, too, was happy to find that princess liked this place.

Then, suddenly, Sakura slipped. She didn't fell down, she managed to balance herself. Sasuke quickly went to her aid.

"Princess, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so..." She tried to walk towards the bank but instead, she stumbled. It seemed that she had sprained her ankle. Sasuke helped her towards the bank, firmly guiding her by the arms. Sakura blushed at the closeness of him.

Sasuke led the princess to a bench nearest. As she sat down, trying not to hurt her ankle, Sasuke kneeled in front of her.

"Princess, it would hurt but forgive me." With that, he turned her ankle back.

It was so sudden yet the pain was so intense. Sakura screamed, tears filling her eyes. But her leg feeling gradually better meant that Sasuke had set it right.

Sasuke took out bandages from his robes.

At this, the princess laughed, tears still in her eyes.

"You mean you always carry those around?"

"No, not always. I started carrying them since..." he looked up at her, his hands pausing from bandaging her ankle.

"Since when?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"Since I learned that the girl I was assigned guard was a playful, clumsy princess."

"You know, I can punish you for saying that," the princess said playfully. Then, as an afterthought, she added, "In fact, I've decided I will punish you."

Sasuke looked up at her, trying to catch a hint of a smile. He had already finished bandaging her ankle.

"Your punishment would be to carry me back to my room on your back," Sakura told him. But Sasuke kept looking at her with a straight face.

"Actually, it's not a punishment," Sakura quickly added. "It's more of a request. You know I cannot walk back." She looked at him, worried that he would refuse.

But Sasuke had already looked down. Although it was starting to become dark, although Sasuke's head was bent down, the princess was pretty sure that he was blushing.

Then he mumbled which did sound like "I was going to do that anyway..."

------------------------------------------------

"Am I heavy?" the princess asked Sasuke. She heard him chuckle and say, "Yes, you are."

"Actually, I'm hoping you'll always carry me like this."

"Only if you always sprain your ankle."

"No way! Do you have any idea how much it hurt when you turned it back?"

"Yeah, I do."  
"Then you knowingly hurt the princess! You really ought to be punished!"

"Doesn't carrying you count as a punishment?"

"No. It was a request."

"Then, I decline it now. You can walk back yourself. I'll be waiting at your room to serve the punishment."

"You are so ..." But Sakura couldn't carry on with her sentence.

The prince himself, along with his two other personal servants, was standing right in front of them.

Sasuke stopped walking. They weren't aware of the prince coming from the opposite direction.

Gaara did not seem angry. His face was as passive as ever, but his voice sounded colder than usual. But that might be how he always talked to his servants.

"What's happening?" he coldly asked Sasuke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hmna: **__Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And if you did, let me know. _

_I also want to know if you want Neji-Hina pairing in this story where they are not cousins. Actually, I've already written a part and it seemed irrelevant but if my readers want it, I'm planning to include it in the next chapter. _

_Although it is minor, Shika-TenTen pairing also seems to leak out in the story. I hope to develop that too if people support it._

_I also really hope that their age and their behaviour, words match but if you find that they don't, forgive me as I don't have a seven-year-old close by to actually remember the age._

_Thanks for reading and reviewing me! Every word of support drives me on!_


	4. Attention! Note from Author

Hey guys! I'm sorry to have discontinued this story.. It has been so long *runs and hides*

But now, as I reread the story (I've forgotten most parts of it), I wish to continue it again, and even adapt it to a manga version. However, if people are not waiting for this anymore, I might as well start a brand new one.

So please review on this 'chapter' (I'll take it down later), and if there's at least 10 people still waiting for it to continue and/or adapt to manga version, I'll do it! ^-^


End file.
